Caminhos
by Sweet Karolina
Summary: - Talvez Sasuke, talvez. Bom, acho seja a minha hora de se afastar. De fazer o meu caminho, descobrir o meu propósito. Acho que o nosso destino é viver separados. Mesmo que sejamos amigos. Humpf como diria o Shikamaru "que problemático".
1. Chapter 1

Caminhos

Cap 01

Olhei para o meu relógio e ele marcava _07:30 AM_ meu plantão tinha acabado. Ótimo, por KAMI estava tão cansada! Esses dias tem sido tão puxado! Isso porque a quarta guerra ninja tinha acabado _tsk_talvez seja por causa da graduação das crianças. Aquele Hatake! Passarei na sala daquele Hokage pra termos uma conversinha, pensando bem já faz um tempão que não vejo quase ninguém e nem saio em alguma missão _humpf._Assim que sair do hospital passarei para vê-lo que sabe ele me recomenda alguma missão, sinto falta de sair da aldeia.

-Bom Tsunade-sama meu plantão já acabou, estou indo pra casa.

- Ok Sakura você está dispensada. Bom descanso! Te vejo daqui dois dias.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas acenei para as pessoas do hospital e sai rumando para ver meu antigo Sensei.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan!

- Oh Lee-kun como você está? Faz algum tempo que não nós vemos né? Como tem passado?

- Estou terminando meu treino de correr ao redor da vila durante três horas seguidas- _ele ainda anda fazendo esses treinamentos absurdos *gota* deve ser o fogo da juventude_– e depois sairei com uma garota da nuvem que eu conheci.

- Opa Lee então você está namorando?

- Não diria namorando, mas estamos nos conhecendo. – _uhm Lee com vergonha! Que engraçado_– porém Sakura você ainda tem um lugar especial no meu coração.

Vejo que as coisas não mudaram tanto assim como eu pensei.

- Ha-ha –_que desconfortável isso!_– Bom, nos vemos por ai Lee, estou indo ver o Kakashi.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum Lee, só estou indo fazer uma visita mesmo. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Ah sim... então eu-uh... posso acompanha-la até lá? Não posso deixar de perder essa oportunidade de caminhar com a minha musa, além do que me sinto um pouco cansado, talvez eu esteja ficando doente ou apenas velho.

- Que isso não fale assim! Deve ser apenas alguma gripe você não está velho, afinal só se passaram quatro anos desde a quarta guerra ninja. Não fique triste e aproposito não deixe o Gai-sensei escutar você dizer algo assim!

- Siim Sakura-chan! É por isso que você é a kunoichi mais linda da aldeia!

*_gotas_*

- Então vamos?

- Clar-claro, damas a frente por favor.

Fomos caminhando animadamente cumprimentando alguns aldeões que passavam por nós até a sala do Hokage, nos despedimos e ele seguiu com aquele treinamento estranho. Bati na porta e escutei a voz do meu antigo Sensei. Entrei e o vi lendo aquele bendito livro Icha Icha Paradise.

- Yo Sakuraa! Quanto tempo, aconteceu algo?

- humpf algumas coisas nunca mudam não é? – Disse me referindo ao livro que ele acabava de guardar em uma das gavetas de sua mesa- Estou bem sim, apenas resolvi passar para vê-lo - *_sorriso_*- como tem passado? Faz tempo que não conversamos.

- Algumas coisas não podem ser mudadas mesmo que o tempo passe Sakura, tirando o fato que ser Hokage é um pouco tedioso eu estou bem, apenas sinto falta das missões que fazíamos. E acho que não sou apenas eu que sinto falta disso.

- Ha-ha sim é verdade. Por falar nisso você não teria alguma missão pra me oferecer?

Estou cansada da rotina hospital-casa-casa-hospital humpf chega a ser muito tedioso, não é que eu não goste do que eu faço, eu amo! Mas as vezes é bom sair da rotina.

- Então Kakashi você tem algo pra me oferecer?! Pelos velhos tempos! Onegai!

- Ok ok Sakura verei o que posso fazer por você – ele começou a remexer em alguns papeis que tinha sob sua mesa. – Eu tenho uma missão solo aqui e você seria uma das escolhas perfeitas, mas a questão que você terá que ficar fora por quatro meses!

QUATRO MESES! CARAMBA! IMPOSSIVEL, NÃO DA! Bom, não é tanto tempo assim e dever ser algo importante pra ficar esse tempo todo fora. O que será?

- Poxa Hatake quatro meses?! Isso se torna um tanto complicado, mas é sobre o que essa missão?

- Pesquisar algumas ervas, trazer outras que estão em falta e especialmente uma que fica bem distante daqui, mas precisamos dela o quanto antes possível. O que você acha Sakura, você aceita?

- Eu-eu posso pensar? É muito tempo fora. Você poderia me dar três dias para pensar se aceito ou não?

- Oh claro, imaginei que você ficaria um tanto pensativa, realmente é um bom tempo fora da vila, mas seria uma quebra bem grande na rotina. Acho que eu em seu lugar aceitaria, ser Hokage tem lá suas desvantagens mal sabe o Naruto onde está se metendo

Sorrimos com essa ideia, Naruto estava cada vez mais perto de realizar o seu sonho. Isso me orgulhava tanto.

- É concordo com você, mas voltando ao assunto da missão eu gostaria de pensar um pouco sobre ela tudo bem?

- Claro Sakura, você tem duas semana para pensar.

- Obrigada. Falando em Naruto creio que ele deve estar um tanto chateado comigo faz 3 semanas que não o vejo, nem ele e nem o Sasuke-kun. Imagino que quando ver ele isso vai ser um tanto estressante. Você tem os visto?

- Recomendei uma missão para eles junto com o Sai e a Karin faz duas semanas e meia.

- Coitado do Sai, deve estar em apuros nesse momento. Alguma coisa importante? Naruto nem me avisou que sairia em missão, aquele baka. Ino deve estar pirando com Sai fora esse tempo. Posso até imaginar.

- Não muito, daqui cinco dias eles estarão aqui. Não fique chateada Naruto estava super empolgado com essa missão. Ele queria tanto sair da vila deve ter se esquecido.

- Uhm, maldito! E eu aqui me culpando por estar tanto tempo sem dar notícias.

Conversamos por umas duas horas sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram, as que estavam acontecendo na vila e em nossas vidas. Foi um tanto gostoso relembrar os momentos, alguns pesares por relembrar aqueles que não estavam mais conosco, e um tanto constrangedor quando começamos a falar sobre os casais que estavam se formando.

- Falando em casais você sabia que o Lee está saindo com uma garota da nuvem?

- Lee e uma garota da nuvem? Mas eu achei que ele morria de amores por você!

- Ha-ha pois é - *gota* - engraçado, mas ele fez questão de dizer que eu ainda tinha um lugar especial no seu coração - *riso*.

- É acho que está na hora de você começar a pensar em algum namorado, senão você vai acabar ficando pra titia Sakura ha-ha-ha.

Me senti corar violentamente e uma vontade incontrolável de socar aquele Hatake.

- Oras Kakashi, eu-eu-e... ahhhh

- E o Sasuke?

- O Sasuke? O que tem ele? A gente é apenas amigos mesmo. Seria uma relação bem complicada entre ele e eu ha-ha. Fiquei pensando e percebi "hn" e "Aa" não são os tipos de diálogos que eu quero ter. O Sasuke-kun é um bom amigo, acabamos percebendo depois de... - *engole*.

- Depois do que Sakura? Você e o Sasuke o que?

- Eu e ele nada! Somos amigos apenas, além do que conheci um ninja da areia e ele me parece ser um cara bem legal, quem sabe não é? – Kuso! Quase contei que eu e o Sasuke-kun nos relacionamos por uns tempos- Ele é um pouco diferente dos ninjas daqui, mas me lembra muito o Naruto quando sorri, é diferente, acho que estou gostando disso.

- Uhm, sei. Bom, como assim? Onde você conheceu ele? Acho que terei uma conversinha com o Kazekage sobre um tal ninja da areia

- Ora por favor, não atrapalhe! Estamos apenas nos conhecendo. Por favor não vá fazer alguma loucura.

- Bom, fico feliz que você esteja seguindo em frente. Já que é assim então acho que posso contar o que eu tenho escutado falar por ai.

- Sobre o que? Seu fofoqueiro!

- Ouvi dizer que o Sasuke saiu com a Karin algumas vezes.

O QUE?! COM A VA...QUER DIZER COM A KARIN!? *susto* Aquele... bom, se for verdade eu tenho até um pouco de dó!

- Serio?! Que interessante! Sasuke e Karin quem poderia imaginar não é? Não estava sabendo desse casal, tenho passado tanto tempo dentro daquele hospital organizando tantas coisas que as vezes até esqueço do mundo aqui fora! Tem ficado um pouco corrido depois que a Tsunade-sama quis passar a organização do hospital para mim. Esse deve ser o motivo do meu cansaço.

- Apenas ouvi dizer, mas você sabe como são as pessoas da vila, as vezes nem é isso tudo que eles estão falando. Fique tranquila Sakura ele ainda pode se tornar seu parceiro.

- ORA KAKASHI VOCÊ ESTÁ PEDINDO PARA LEVAR UM SOCO?! NÃO ME IRRITE! Depois não reclame quando eu demorar para visita-lo. E outra eu não me importo _HUMPF. S_e for verdade, isso não é da minha conta! Já disse que eu e o Sasuke-kun somos apenas amigos. BONS E VELHOS AMIGOS! A.M.I.G.O.S entendeu? Ele é complicado demais. Quem sabe talvez a Karin tenha paciência e sorte com aquele cubo de gelo!

- Yo Sakuraa, calma foi só uma brincadeirinha! Não fique chateada.

- Impossível as vezes você pede! Argh. Bom, acho que já está na minha hora também. Foi bom revê-lo, daqui duas semanas passo aqui para dizer se aceitarei a missão ou não. Até mais Kakashi sensei boa sorte.

- Tudo bem Sakura esperarei sua resposta, até la boa sorte com o hospital também e obrigado.

Sai do escritório e rumei para minha casa pensando na missão, Naruto, Sasuke e Karin, Ino, ela vai enlouquecer se caso eu aceitar essa missão, no hospital e em todos os problemas que eu teria que resolver se caso aceitasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Aproveitei a minha folga e resolvi descansar esses dois dias, fui visitar a Ino, arrumei minha casa que estava um completo barraco. Estava passando tanto tempo naquele hospital que quando cheguei em casa uma pila de livros, papeis e roupas caíram sobre mim. Ser medica tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, e sentir que sua casa estava mais para um hotel ou residência abandonada era umas dessas desvantagens, porem todos esses problemas sumiam quando você podia salvar alguém, receber um "*snif* arigatou Sakura-sama *snif*" ou ser reconhecida como uma grande ninja, isso valia todo o esforço.

Passei na floricultura da Ino para saber como ela andava, e talvez, talvez eu encare isso como um erro. Escutá-la reclamar sobre milhões de coisas, em como o Sai as vezes precisava parar de ler aqueles livros que "tentavam" ajuda-lo a interagir com as pessoas ou como entender a cabeça de uma mulher principalmente quando ela está de TPM, ou como o mundo ninja estava parado até um tanto tedioso, que queria ter ido junto na missão com o Sai e ficar de olho nas encrenqueiras que poderiam querer abusar da inocência do seu querido noivo, ou como detestava o jeitinho abusado de uma certa quatro olhos ruiva que também foi na missão junto com ele, como a vida de enfermeira não era lá essas coisas que ela tinha imaginado, que ela precisava urgentemente sair pra alguma missão, o quanto eu era uma ingrata por passar tanto tempo sem dar notícias, o quanto a floricultura estava tediosa assim como a sua vida e principalmente quando ela surtou assim que eu disse da minha possível missão de quatro meses fora.

É, talvez tenha sido um grande erro mesmo, mas ela era a Ino e tudo que girava em volta dela poderia virar um grande drama sem fim.

- Yo Ino-_porca_! Quanto tempo. Como você está? Fiquei sabendo que o Sai saiu em missão faz duas semanas.

- _Humpf_. Nem fale dessa missão. – depois de resmungar ela finalmente olha para mim e reclama mais um pouco - E você Sakura-_testuda_ como está? Sua ingrata. Achei que teria que ir naquele hospital marcar hora pra poder falar com você

*Gota*

- Ino por favor não fale assim, você sabe que agora que a Tsunade-sama está passando o hospital para as minhas mãos a minha vida tem ficado um tanto corrida.

-Ta. Vou pensar se aceito essa sua desculpa. Sabe Sakura a floricultura está tão parada assim como a minha vida. Estou precisando tanto de uma missão, sinto tanta falta dos velhos tempos! Também, poxa já faz mais de 12 meses que eu não saio em nenhuma, e tudo culpa daquele livro idiota que o Sai leu. Agora ele não me deixa fazer nada a não ser cuidar dos preparativos para o nosso casamento. _Argh_ que raiva! Só de pensar que ele teve que ir nessa missão junto com aquela ruiva abusada quatro olhos que não sabe de nada é motivo pra me deixar muito irritada!

- Are are Ino, não fique brava assim. Daqui quatro dias ele estara de volta e você poderá se certificar que ele está bem.

- É bom mesmo! Mas e você Sakura porque ainda não veio me ajudar com as coisas do meu casamento? Eu já disse que preciso de você pra organizar isso o mais rápido possível! Tudo tem que estar perfeito e pronto daqui cinco meses e meio!

_Nossa o casamento da Ino! É agora que ela me mata, talvez não seja uma boa ideia contar sobre a missão. Se eu contar isso vai ser uma grande dor de cabeça! Preciso mudar de assunto antes que isso de mais problemas._

- O Sai ainda continua lendo aqueles livrinhos? Achei que ele tinha parado com isso.

- Algumas coisas são impossíveis de serem mudadas Sakura! Tem horas que aquele livro me dá nos nervos, a minha vontade é de pegar rasga-lo em pedacinhos e depois queimar o resto!

- Você tem estado muito mais dramática ultimamente.

- O QUE!? O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE TESTUDA?

_Kuso, mas que foi que eu falei. E agora?_

- Na-nada Ino-chan! – gota - eu só queria dizer que você deve estar muito cansada com os preparativos do casamento e cuidando da floricultura, deve estar sendo bem corrido para você

- Sim verdade, aproposito voltando ao assunto. Quando é que você vai me ajudar a escolher as flores, a decoração, o bolo, a comida, O MEU VESTIDO! Haruno Sakura você precisa me ajudar.

- Hai! Te ajudarei no que for possível, mas antes eu preciso te contar uma coisa – kuso – Kakashi sensei me ofereceu uma missão de busca daqui a duas semanas.

- Ah que sortuda você! E você já aceitou?

- Então esse é o problema. Ela vai durar em torno de quatro meses.

- COMO É?! QUATRO MESES! VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA! Sakura você não pode fazer isso comigo logo agora. Sua testuda e o meu casamento? Você não pode ir assim e me deixar. Você não vai me deixar sozinha, não vai mesmo! Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar. Que espécie de amiga é você que deixa a outra na mão uma hora tão importante como essa? Cade seu cora...

- INO! – a interrompi antes que aquele discurso levasse horas - Calma, eu não disse que iria aceitar, eu... eu só fiquei tentada poxa! Sabe se lá quando eu terei outra oportunidade dessas agora que o controle do hospital está passando para as minhas mãos. Por favor me entenda porquinha isso é uma proposta tentadora! Mas acho que não vou aceitar, tenho tantas coisas para resolver.

- Sakura você me parece um pouco pra baixo, sabe eu não tinha reparado nisso até agora, mas parando pra te analisar você me parece um pouco triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa? É sobre quem eu estou pensando?

- Uhm? Sobre o que? Não estou triste só meio desanimada. Achei que conseguiria deixar isso embranco. – dei um sorriso fraco e passei a mão em meus cabelos.

- Não tem como você esconder as coisas de mim testuda! Enfim me diga, isso é sobre o Sasuke é?

- Oi!? O Sasuke não, claro que não. Nós somos apenas amigos mesmo. – vi ela levantar uma das sobrancelhas pra mim e fazer uma cara "_ta bom, você ta achando que engana quem?" _por fim desisti e desabafei- Sabe é tão complicado eu e o Sasuke-kun. _Humpf_,tem horas que eu chego a odia-lo se é que isso é possível _tsk_. Kakashi disse que ele pode estar saindo com a Karin.

- De novo essa coisinha atrapalhando. O garota insuportável! Se você quiser eu posso dar um sumiço nela sem que ninguém saiba feiosa ha-ha-ha.

- Você tem andando muito com o Sai – Risos – Não precisa fazer nada Ino-chan, além do mais eu e ele não temos mais nada.

- Porque vocês dois são uns dois bakas! E bom eu também estava sabendo disso, mas não quis te contar. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, o que mais me incomoda é o fato de que quando o Kakashi me contou isso eu não me importei tanto, mas agora é como se meu coração ficasse um tanto partido. Eu...KUSO! Eu não entendo, é tão complicado gostar dele! Antes parecia tão simples e fácil.

- Olha, eu acho que você está complicando as coisas demais. Não é assim tão difícil, é apenas o Sasuke sendo O SASUKE.

- Não sei. Pode ser, mas agora eu não posso fazer mais nada. E eu também estou saindo alguém você sabe.

- Sim, o tal ninja da areia.

- Não fale assim, Kurosaki-kun é muito atencioso e bom comigo. Por favor Ino sem comentários maldosos.

- Tudo bem, ok! Vamos mudar de assunto, mas só para deixar claro. Não é dele quem VOCÊ GOSTA! Ok? Já dito isso vamos para os preparativos do meu casamento! Você precisa me ajudar em muita coisa. Estou atolada vendo o meu vestido a roupa do Sai, por falar em roupa e a sua? Sakura já foi olhar? Você como madrinha tem estar linda, porém não mais que eu. Entendido?!

Rimos bastante e começamos a resolver tudo o que faltava. Aquela visita tinha no final das contas me animado um pouco, talvez eu não me arrependa pensando bem. Ela acabou me fazendo tirar umas férias do hospital pra ajuda-la com "o casamento do ano" como dizia.

Quando estava voltando para a minha casa agora devidamente arrumada escutei Ino me chamar.

- Sakura estive pensando, e talvez acho que você deva pegar essa missão. Quem sabe com isso seu pensamento mude de alguma forma. Mas se você for aceitar saiba que você não estará livre de me ajudar! E boa sorte com o seu encontro, vai que – me olhou marota – você sabe!

- Ino! Por favor! – me senti corando da cabeça aos pés, mas acabei rindo sobre as coisas que ela tinha dito, me despedi e voltei pra casa mais uma vez pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, é acho que tenho andando muito pensativa ultimamente. E por fim lembrei que eu deveria pedir umas férias pra Tsunade-sama por causa daquela porquinha e o seu casamento.


End file.
